


私设

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: 全是一些脑洞，请勿认真！





	1. 数据板

「1」touch bar  
一般的数据板仅作为一种浏览和输入信息用的工具，并不会用于储存机密文件。所以民用的数据板很少会设置密码锁。在侧边的触控条能有效识别手势操控，向下划开电源，向上关闭电源，双击则能进行文字或图片的输入。

传统的输入模式分为两种，一种为全息光学键盘，另一种则是在显示屏上直接进行手写输入。有些追求新鲜感的塞伯坦人愿意尝试光学镜捕捉或是数据线直连这种新型的输入模式。然而在一些采访调查中显示，这些非传统模式的输入方法容错率仍待考量。

「2」AI790  
就如每一种官方发布的产品一样，数据板的侧面有印有生产序列的钢印。购买数据板需要在指定的店内进行身份编号的登记。店员会提供一份电子表格，需要购买者输入姓名，编号，联系方式和联系地址等内容。尽管对于变形形态这种私密的个人信息属于选填项目。但有匿名塞伯坦人声称在那些开设在贫民区的门店内，如果购买者不提供变形形态等信息，他们就不会出售产品。

在完成购买合约后，产品的编号会和所购买者的身份编码进行后台绑定。尽管很多人质疑此举的必要性，但官方目前依旧声称这只是为了在数据板遗落或丢失时能更方便的进行找寻和追踪。

「3」indicator light  
整块数据板的指示灯只有两个，所表示的信号也十分简单。上面一个是电源指示，绿色表示充足，橙色则相反。官方数据显示，当指示灯跳转为橙色时，电源通常还能支撑两塞时。

谈及数据板的充电方式。传统的数据板不配备有线充电的接口。因为在塞伯坦星球上，每一个工作台或者充电床都能对数据板进行无线充电。然而，如果使用者计划去一个碳基生物的星球工作或旅行时，没有能够进行无线充电的装备，也可在店内购买到有线充电的插件。

（关于可用插件，数据板的插件目前处于开源状态，很多塞伯坦人出于某方面的兴趣开发了各种各样奇奇怪怪的插件，很多可以在网上进行购买）

两个指示灯中下面的一个则是数据链接指示灯，正常情况下不会发光。只有当接收到数据或是连接到信号网时会发出提示。颜色为白色。

「4」brilliant yellow  
传统的数据板的颜色为明黄。在可查阅的历史方案中记录的原因是，设计团队认为作为一件日常的使用率极高的物件。即使被掩埋在一堆包装或零件废料下，明黄依旧能有效的提醒塞伯坦人它的位置。

当然，如果持有者想要更具个人特色的颜色或图案也可到指定门店进行定制。比如政府曾推出过庆祝元老院成立百纪元的限定红色。

「5」souvenir  
数据板的右上角设计有一小块可拆卸隔板。虽然很多塞伯坦人认为其极大的破坏了整体的美观，但它的用意其实是当数据板被放在一块平整的处理面上时，能在数据板和平面间制造间隙，从而让塞伯坦人能更方便的拿起数据板。

当然，除开这方面的用途，也有塞伯坦人会在隔板上开一个能挂饰品的洞口。在塞伯坦，最常见的饰品是某些名人的某部分机体微缩模型，通常是角徽或者尾翼这些极具辨识度的地方。图中的挂件来自于某位五神节竞速比赛的优胜者的尾翼模型。

（这种会把崇拜或喜爱之人的机体模型随身携带好像是硅基生物独有的风俗习惯）

「6」Unknown chip  
数据板被设计为一种不可拆卸的物件。在组装时，它的焊缝经过特殊的工业处理，几乎无法被发现。除了暴力锯开这种不可逆的方式，目前网络上可查询的资料中，没有人能做到完整的打开再拼装回去。

然而据某些测评博主们表示，在暴力打开数据板后，对内部模块进行分析。在比对了很多工业图纸后，数据板的左下方位置仍有一块无法被检测到用途的芯片。

有很多对于这块未名芯片阴谋论的猜测，然而这些讨论的痕迹都会在几周内在塞伯坦网络中消失的无影无踪。渐渐的，塞伯坦人开始用S.T来代称这块组件。

「7」& 「8」data sink & data source  
除了在塞伯坦内网上下载资料外，用记忆芯片进行数据的传递也是另外一种可靠的信息传播方式。很多专业的资料和程序都会储存在这种记忆芯片种，只有特定身份的人的才能获取和下载。

当然，记忆芯片也为那些不能被上传的内网的数据提供了隐蔽的交流方式。尽管每届政府都立志于打压这些记载有关拆卸知识芯片的流传。它们仍在黑市之中广为流传，小道消息称其曾一度被作为货币使用和传播。


	2. 从摄入元素分析外星生命体组成成分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.10/晴 记录员 Tom Crison

基地的管理层有意不让人类和这些外星生命体接触，但探索宇宙的未知仍是每一个男子汉的使命与梦想。索性这些外星人的食物还是有一部分经由人手，和麦肯老爹套了一个月近乎后终于拿到了一部分的清单列表，以下是我基于这份成分表对这些外星生命的一些食物和身体组成的猜测！万一哪天这会成为重要的研究资料呢？

占据了95%清单的都是原油，这点通过他们可以变化成各种各样的载具形态就能轻易的理解。恐怕也是通过燃烧烷烃产生推动的能量从而进行各种活动。然而令我好奇的是这些外星生命体的变形形态和地球原生的载具居然一模一样，所以那些外附装甲究竟是如同人类衣物一般可以拆卸的存在，或是其中更有什么未知的阴谋，比如人类的载具就是一种反向破解的产物？

地球的小说家通常会把不同于人类和相似物种这样的碳基生物的对立面称为硅基生物，然而相比更可能是吃石头为生的软体生命硅基生物，我更愿意称这些外星机器人为锗基生物（Germanium，72），尽管经手的材料里硅的确是主要成分，还有些易和硅产生反应的化学物质。但是比起灰蓝色的晶体硅，有着灰白类金属光泽的锗更接近那些外星生命体装甲层下面的原生物质的颜色，而且锗主要由恒星核合成，属于碳族的一类，更有可能成为生命体的基础元素。颜色当然不是我推断的唯一标准！比起元素硅，锗是一种重要的半导体材料，也是很多光敏元素的重要组成成分。它的导电性更强，能和硅或硼之类的元素发生聚合反应产生能量。从一个机械生命体的基础元素做出推断，锗也许会比硅更适合扮演这个角色。

这次拿到的清单中多为闪锌矿，应该也是为了提取硅。毕竟地球的技术对于硅的提取效率还是较为低下，一公斤矿物也不过几克产出。想必那些外星生命体会有更先进的手法。除了闪锌矿，还有一些硼，符合我之前通过聚合反应产生能量的推测。以及少量的磷（猜测是用于着色，应该和妻子平时用的植物上色剂一个效果）和微量的气体氡。虽然无法想象氡是怎么能作为食物摄入的，但是其中的阿尔法粒子确实能撞击元素锗从而释放高能电子。（那个好像是医生的机械体貌似提过这是电路增压剂的主要材料？但是电路增压剂又是什么？？肾上腺素的同类品吗？）。

总之将这些原料做成他们最后食用的那种粉色紫色的方块的步骤还尚未探知。以及他们会不会摄入其它物质或是有替代的补充能源的方法也还是谜团。更多的揭晓请期待探员Tom的进一步报导！


	3. 赛博坦人内置系统

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇大概算不上什么十分严谨的设定吧，就当是我在聊聊天了（笑）

整个故事画到现在大概也快完善了大半了，当初的灵感来源之一是一个叫Stuxnet（震网）的网络病毒，是第一起靠网络在现实层面造成物理伤害而被人们知晓的事件。（就像看超炮时，美琴通过电话线路炸毁了研究室机器一样，震网病毒通过让核浓缩机器过时运转而让机器报废。）

Stuxnet主体部分大多是由C/C++编译而成的，而现实中的确这两种语言是较为底层，能和硬件交互的语言。比如特有的指针（pointer）能精准的将内容放入你指定的记忆单元，这是java或者python之类语言都不具备的。目前大多数的工业设备和基础系统仍然主要由这两种语言编写。然而工具都是为了让生活变得越来越简单和轻松而被发明的。

现如今，计算机面世还不过百年时间，人类所研发的编程语言已经可谓是数以百计。不同的编程语言都有自己擅长的领域，比如java可能更多应用于安卓程序的开发或者python多用于算法的测试。所以如果你让我相信一个机械种族只有一种编程语言，那大概是不可能的吧（笑）。

那么接下来就是一些超脱现实的私设了，尽管现实生活中不同语言之间不能直接调用，软件不能跨系统安装，甚至有时候不同的位数都需要重新返工程序。但是就让我们假设吧，赛博坦人不管是神铸还是冷铸在诞生之初始都会在赛博坦政府的统一安排下安装一种共同的底层系统，这个系统能在后台给自己的机体下达各种各样运作的指令，同时内涵了塞伯坦语言，基础认知之类的一些数据包。而这个系统的源代码只有赛博坦政府所持有，在安装系统的同时，每个赛博坦人会被给予独有的身份编号。

而之后各种各样的机体改装或者聊天软件，甚至是内置游戏都是独立于这个底层系统上的另外的语言所编写的，这些语言可能就十分丰富了，甚至比如铁堡和蒸汽城会流行不同的编程语言，或者不同的阶级也偏好不同语言所写的应用。

（以上都是基于我一些浅显的认知，有错误的地方欢迎指正，顺便警车那张画上面的程序是SQL，暑课刚刚接触了一点点写着玩awww毕竟换成c++还要写头文件什么的…我学的也不太好也是原因之一吧qwq）


	4. 计时法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赛博坦计时法 （基本采用32进制）

沃恩（Vorn） 时长约等于人类的计时法千年左右  
136 恒星期 为一沃恩 （Vorn）

恒星期 时长约等于人类的计时法7.5年左右  
32 主循环为一恒星期 （7.5年左右）

主循环 时长约等于人类的计时法3个月左右  
以一恒星期结束为开始  
铁堡为顶点的北塞伯坦半球 8个大循环为夏季 24个大循环为冬季  
而以卡隆为顶点的南塞伯坦半球 8个大循环为冬季 24个大循环为夏季

塞伯坦人的构造耐受高温，而低温却会影响内部处理器的运作，轴承和铰链都容易出现脆性断裂。以及为了确保日常生产的器械设备平稳运转，不产生过多损耗。塞伯坦星球上季节受科技所调节，温差气候并没有太大的变换。

32循环为一主循环 

循环 时长约等于人类的计时法3天左右  
塞伯坦星球自转一周用时为一循环，循环为塞伯坦人普遍认为的天的概念。  
32节点为一循环 （3天左右）

节点 时长约等于人类的计时法2.5小时左右  
尽管塞伯坦星球的主恒星只有一个，整个星球受外界引力影响也颇为均衡，然而塞伯坦星球的自转时间自有记载以来都是十分精确的16节点为白昼，16节点为黑夜。科学院的学者怀疑这并非自然环境所能形成的，或者塞伯坦星球本身就在有意识的调整自己的转速。

节点之下为塞分，赛秒（不再做叙述）


End file.
